captainmactaggartfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercedes McGovern
Mercedes is an old friend of Alasdair Geddes, who used to know him when he lived on Procyon VI. Persona Mercedes is a former friend of Alasdair Geddes, from the period where he was stuck living on Procyon VI. Originally putting him up at her place, she later became a sort of housekeeper for him, after he was forcibly relocated to the wrecked executive corvette. Mercedes is a kind-hearted girl, who will always do whatever she can to help out anyone in trouble. This is best exemplified by the fact that even after Alasdair was evicted from her home, she still visited his transporter to make sure he was okay. However, Mercedes is also rather introverted, and she will never try to push her own opinions onto other people, even if they truly are right. She constantly suggested that it would be better for Alasdair to live with his uncle Stanley, but she never forced the idea onto him. Mercedes is fond of Alasdair, and it's been hinted that she had something of a crush on him prior to his departure. Physical Description Mercedes is a raccoon who stands at nearly three feet tall. She has blue eyes, and brownish-grey hair which she wears in a ponytail. She is reasonably well-built in the chest, but not so much that it becomes distracting to the onlooker. Mercedes' usual outfit comprises solely of a pair of blue denim dungarees (seemingly with nothing underneath), and matching blue sneakers. Background Mercedes McGovern was born on June 12th 2992. She was born and raised in a terraced house in a decidedly middle-class district of the City of Glenfalcons, on the planet Procyon VI. At the time, the planet had been steadily recovering from the Galaxy-wide economical slump of the 2980s, and so Mercedes was able to live in reasonable comfort. In comparison to most other characters in the series, Mercedes lived a very uneventful existence throughout the 2990s and early 3000s. However, about halfway through the latter decade, she became acquainted with the Geddes family; a family of travellers whose late patriarch, Hunter, had originally come from Glenfalcons. In particular she befriended one Alasdair Geddes, the youngest member of the family, and the two began corresponding with each other after the family set off again. Sometimes, Alasdair would return to Glenfalcons on his own, to stay over with Mercedes. It was during one such visit in early 3007 that Alasdair received the devastating news that his mother had been killed under mysterious circumstances, and that their freighter, the Hunter had been destroyed. This shattered Alasdair's existence; not just because of his mother's death, but because he realized that he might be permanently confined to Procyon VI for the rest of his life. Alasdair's older sister Valerie was subsequently put up at the residence of their uncle Stanley. However, Alasdair himself had always despised Stanley intensely, and with the alternative of a life out on the streets proving out of the question, Mercedes kindly offered to let him stay at her place. With nowhere else to go, Alasdair accepted Mercedes' offer, and for a few months, this arrangement proved satisfactory. However, her folks soon became dissatisfied with Alasdair's contributions to the household (very little), and quickly saw about evicting him with no trial or court order. That might have been the last Mercedes saw of Alasdair, until a few months later, she discovered that he had taken up residence in a wrecked executive transporter, resting in a vacant lot close to one of the city's suburban railway stations. Even though she knew that Alasdair would be better off staying with his uncle Stanley, Mercedes never pushed the issue onto him, only occasionally bringing it up. She came to become a sort of housekeeper for Alasdair, doing his cleaning and cooking (both of which being tasks that he was terrible at), and generally looking after him, as she'd done when he was still her tenant. Then one day in 3009, Alasdair suddenly vanished. He'd gone to work as usual, onboard the Midnight Sun, one of Stanley's freighters. However, he was not onboard the freighter when it returned to Glenfalcons. A few days later, his old executive transporter had gone from the vacant lot as well. Mercedes was naturally concerned for her friend's safety, and when he still hadn't turned up a couple of weeks later, she inquired with Stanley as to his whereabouts. That was when Mercedes discovered that Alasdair had finally abandoned his life of poverty on Procyon VI, in favour of a new life in the stars, working for the infamous space pirate, Jaws MacTaggart. Mercedes was quite shaken by this news initially, but as time went on, she gradually came to accept Alasdair's departure. Since Alasdair's departure, Mercedes has had a lot more time on her hands to do her own thing. Having taken interest in a position in the catering industry, she has accepted a job offer as a waitress at a small cafe, close to Alasdair's vacant lot. She often thinks about her old friend, and is happy that Alasdair is once again living the travelling life that he'd yearned for since the death of Morag. They still make periodic correspondence, but Alasdair holds so many bad memories of Procyon VI that a physical reunion appears to be out of the question. However, one can still dream... Trivia Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Civilians